Something i can't get back
by THEBOSS101
Summary: That happy little gittery little boy once known as butch is now died only a sad angry teenage boy remain's what caused the change of this boy well buttercup is determined to find out and if you read you will find out to r&R ENJOY.
1. Chapter 1

Okay due to the fact that I change my feeling a lot from cheerful to sad in a moment's notice. This is a pretty sad story r&r rated t might go to m due to violence. R&R and enjoy

( no one's pov)

Buttercup utonium the 15 year old lime green eyed powerpuff walked out of townsville highschool on her way to her football game. She could faintly hear a mumble from someone who sounded upset yet familiar. After a while the voice got closer until she know who it was it was her counterpart. The forest green eyed Butch jojo no longer evil once happy child now the angry teenage boy with overbearing brother's. After a while he began to be very alone and hated everyone. She was not sure what could have changed or hurt him but whatever it was did a number on him. Soon he came into her sight but did not notice her. He walked past her without a single glance before flying off. Buttercup thinking nothing of it continued to walk until she saw a frantic red eyed rowdyruff known only as brick.

''Buttercup have you seen butch ?'' he asked her. He was out of breath as if he had ran a marathon

''Yeah he just flow past me. why is something wrong?'' She asked him in a concerned and confused tone. He looked at her as if he would say something but just flow off.

She shrugged and kept walked she looked at her watch and saw she was running late and began to fly to the game.

Once she arrived she saw that everyone looked upset some sat on the bench some on the ground and the couch stood looking at the ground. Determined to find out what the problem was buttercup ran to the couch who just continued to stare at the ground

''What's wrong couch?'' she asked he looked at her and sighed he shook his head before turning back to her.

''Butter's butch quit today so we don't have a quarterback therefor we can't play today we lose by default.'' he said sadly before returning his attention back to the floor. Buttercup took a look at her clock upset until she noticed they still had about a hour left until the game began.

''I can go talk to him for you see if I can get him back.'' she suggested her couch her couch shook his head but shortly after nodded and buttercup was off.

She soon was in front of the jojo resident's where butch and his two brother's lived with mojo jojo. From outside she could her bickering and she could slightly feel tension. She knocked on the door lightly but with no answer she knocked harder and harder until a dark blue eyed boomer the youngest of the rowdyruff boy's came to the door. He looked at her with complete disgust.

''What?'' he asked with a attitude he was not in a good mood today it seemed.

''I wanted to talk to butch may I?'' buttercup asked sarcastically.

''No he can't talk right now.'' he said before slamming the door in her face. Buttercup was about to knock again but decided she did not have time to argue so she flow up to butch's window and flow inside where she saw the back of a forest green short and black hair.

''Butch. '' she said softly not to be heard by anyone walking past his room.

''Where did you come from?'' he asked with only turning his head slightly so she couldn't see his face.

''I had to fly trow your window you brother wouldn't let me in.'' see said while staring at the back of his head.

''There bossy they think they own me but they don't I didn't make that happen but I have to sufferer for it like it's my fault.'' he said buttercup was confused and walked to him she crouched down and put her hand on his shoulder he put his hand's on his face she tried to move hem but he smacked her hand's away.

''Well we got a game to-'' but before she could finish butch uttered.

''No we don't you do I quit.'' he said in a muffled angry sad mixed emotion's like tone. Buttercup moved back to the window to give his space.

''Why?'' she said butch finally looked at her tear's streaming down his face the glanced with the sunlight in his room. She stood there shocked in all the years she know him she never saw him cry.

''Get out of my room.'' he said buttercup just stood there.

''I said get out!'' he screamed she could here foot step's running up to his room he flow out the window to avoid conflict and went home to call her couch.

When she got home and got off the phone with her couch and told him the bad new's she laid on her bed she had in her no longer shared room thinking about not her game but butch she couldn't get what he said out off her head what did he mean by ''I didn't make that happen but I have to sufferer for it like it's my fault.'' what happened? how was he suffering? And what wasn't his fault? All this going thought her head maybe this had something to do with him always being upset. She drifted off to sleep determined to find the problem


	2. Even more questions?

Thank you to all of my fan fiction reader's I hope you enjoy this chapter and continue to give me reviews r&r enjoy.

(No one's pov)

Buttercup arrived at townsville high the next morning. She was still puzzled by butch's statement yesterday. But tried to focus on making it though the school day which she found to be dreadfully boring. As she walked down the halls to make her way to her locker. Once she arrived She opened her locker but before she could grab a book she began to hear a sobbing noise. She Closed her locker door and looked to the side and saw blossom her older sister and pink eyed powerpuff crying while sitting on the floor with her hands over her eyes. Buttercup is not one to care for people emotion's but for some reason this intrigued her. She Leaned down and got on her knees.

''Hey bloss why are you crying.'' She said gently to soothe her sister and not startle her.

''It's brick, He doesn't love me anymore.'' She said beginning to cry even harder now buttercup was puzzled first butch was talking crazy now brick's acting crazy? What's going on?

''Why did he break up with you?'' Buttercup asked in a gentle voice not to upset her sister

''He,he said that he doesn't think I am ''good enough'' anymore .'' She explained before running off.

Buttercup sat there for a few seconds before getting back up and retrieving her books she walked to her first class with everything going through her head.

-Time skip-

It was finally last period gym. Buttercup's favorite also the only class buttercup has with butch without his pesky brother's. Now she could finally figure out what was going on. Once everyone was in the room she spotted butch towards the end of the bench. But it look as if someone was behind him then she noticed it was brick what is he doing here she mumbled to herself Before the couch blow her whistle and Calmed her attention.

''Okay now student's. We are playing doge ball today and there will be two team's sense there are 16 student's in here. Even though there should be 23 of you I see some have skipped today anyway there will be two groups. Group blue and group yellow in group blue there will be Buttercup,brick,raven, robin,james,timmy,tommy and lastly lisa. In group yellow there will be Butch,Tammy,ricky,jordan,

tammy c,cortany,bobby and tory. You know how the game goes you get hit your out he team with the last person hit win's ready go.'' couch envy screamed before blowing her whistle and declaring that the game had begun. Buttercup ran next to brick and watched him as he ever so gently trow the ball at butch and told him to sit. Butch obeyed sadly and walked to the bench buttercup tapped on brick's shoulder and he turned to her. He gave her a loo of anger and regret.

''Why did do that?'' She asked him as she dived all the balls with ease.

''Because I wanted to.'' He responded rudely she then became angry for a moment before calming down.

''Why did you break up with blossom?'' Buttercup asked firmly Brick turned to her and sighed as if he was blowing off stem.

''Listen I don't have time for this.'' he said as he picked up a doge ball and trow it.

''Tell me now.'' She said once again.

''I told her why now leave me alone.'' She was about to hit him but changed her mind before she got herself suspended.

''Okay what are you doing in here anyway.'' She said trying to move question to question he then looked at her and trow a doge ball at her.

''Out'' He said with a evil smirk she balled up her fist but Went to sit on the bench she sat right next to butch she turned to him but he keep watching brick play. Buttercup noticed butch looked upset he look sad something she never saw before she had seen him angry and in raged before but never sad this was new and something was causing it.

''Butch.'' she said sweetly he looked at her for a moment but turned his head Back to his brother.

''Butch umm are you okay.'' She asked. He looked at brick who turned and looked at him and nodded as if he was telling butch that he was okay.

''Yeah.'' butch said stuttering and nervously.

''Butch is someone hurting you.'' She asked but watched as butch started at brick brick then motioned a zipping his mouth butch turned.

''no'' Butch said as the bell rung and his brother ran over and grabbed him by the hand swiftly taking him out of the gym

Buttercup sat there confused for a couple moment's. Then finally shook her head.

She walked out of the gym and home. Once she was home she sat on her bed thinking even more about butch she laided back trying to think of a plan that would allow her to talk to butch alone. She deiced to sleep on it and maybe she would have a idea in a couple hour's anyway now was time for sleep.

The end for now

Okay I am trying to figure out haw many chapters to make this which is why this chapter is very short. I don't know how to make it long enough but not too long. let me know how long you think it should be in the the review box anyway r&r I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
